transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Girl Who Loathed Powerglide
Lounge/Observation Room Converted from an unused medical observation room, the lounge still offers a view of the Repair Bay through a one-way plexisteel mirror that encompasses almost half of the east wall. Sound, too, is transmitted from the Repair Bay, allowing the friends of the injured to see and hear what's going on without distracting the medics from their delicate work. More than that, it's also a place to rest and relax, furnished with comfortable chairs, various video feeds of both Terran and Cybertronian style entertainment, and an automated bar dispensing energon for those who want to relax with some refreshments. Alice Wyatt creeps along outside the building they are spying on it. "Where are we Rhiannon? I am lost. I don't know where we are? Do you hear that? I think it's an assassin!!!!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance sneaks along too, keeping her head down. "I don't know, I hope it isn't Quickswitch, he was murdering ants by giving them cancer with diet Pepsi earlier!" Alice Wyatt blinks and sticks a finger down her throat, but before she regurgitates she blinks, "Are you serious? Cuz I've been drinking a boatload of that stuff" Only imagine it as sounding all fucked up because her hand is in her mouth... Rhiannon Slim-Dhance stares at Alice and then moves to put her finger down Alice's throat too. "How odd maybe you are dying like Foxfire is pretending to be!" she quips, peeking above the window Alice Wyatt shrugs and throws up all over both hands then. "God I can't have cancer, I'm too beautiful!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance wipes her hand all over Alice. "I am watching that nice Mr Sam, we should say hello and poke his injuries so he lies there in utter frustration. We could also dye his hair!" Alice Wyatt claps her hand. "Let's put a green streak in his hair! It'll be like hoodrat chic! I want a gold strip and you can have black hair cuz you're not as pretty!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance pats her head. "No no what are you talking about, I HAVE black hair!" She shoves her hair in Alice's face to prove it. "What is wrong with you, you are crazy like a Sky Lynx!" Raindance succeeds in grasping Alice Wyatt, throwing it off-balance. Alice Wyatt chews on some hair. "Nope this is totally off-brown euchre maybe. I dunno." She shrugs helplessly. Lounge/Observation Room Converted from an unused medical observation room, the lounge still offers a view of the Repair Bay through a one-way plexisteel mirror that encompasses almost half of the east wall. Sound, too, is transmitted from the Repair Bay, allowing the friends of the injured to see and hear what's going on without distracting the medics from their delicate work. More than that, it's also a place to rest and relax, furnished with comfortable chairs, various video feeds of both Terran and Cybertronian style entertainment, and an automated bar dispensing energon for those who want to relax with some refreshments. Sam Waverly nods his head slowly, with a limited range of motion. "Cut off.. from Decepticon computer network." He winces, coughing. "Expert.. cryptology. Bring examples." Sam Waverly lies in a cot, IV and all. Lee Zipperman perks up at Bumblebee's addition. "Goodgood! We need the x-dimensional coordinates if we want to get our bodies out of subspace." Lee-Zard replies happily, before turning back to Sam. "Me have scans of the subspace device dey used to zap away our bodies... Me have hypothesis that if the proper modifications are made to a functioning space bridge, it can be used to bring back our bodies." Lee-Zard adds. He pulls a harddrive from his many-pocketed pants. "Me have a copy of all my data here, you can have it." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance skips into the medbay with a jar in her hand, and a hairdryer. "Teehee!" she giggles, looking around. "Whee, Mr Sam!" she says, running to his little cot. "Are you tired?" Alice Wyatt follows in behind Rhiannon, screaming and yelling and waving her hands in the air. "Oh no! I heard someone punched his spleen until it ASPLODED! So EVERYONE GETS A DYE JOB! YAAAAY!" Sam Waverly reaches up to take the drive, attaching it to a small pda/comm device he's got sitting next to him on the cot. Meanwhile, he kind of glares, weakly, up at Rhiannon. Powell Glyde comes running into the Repair Bay like some sort of crazy person. His hands are still zip tied behind his back, and he still has Bluestreak's shirt wrapped around his mouth as a ghetto gag. He's not any happier about it now than he was last night. How did he even get out of the cell? He yells a muffled yell at Raindance ): Rhiannon Slim-Dhance reaches down to shake Sam. "Nooo Sam, you shouldn't have drunk all that Diet Pepsi, now you have cancer!" she says sadly, little tears forming in her eyes. But then her face turns into a beam, and she holds up the jar of hair dye. "So we're here to make you feel better! Yay!" Joe Bumble looks up Raindance and Moonracer and sighs. "Guys...Dont do that." He says and moves to Raindance and Moonracer. "Just leave him alone. Break him AFTER he tells us how to get our bodies back." "Let me know if you need anything more," Lee-Zard says, after handing over the drive. "Me, Lee-Zard is also probaly having the most human medical know-how of the regular folks here in Autobot City, so me can help with that too." Alice Wyatt grabs the jar of canned hair dye, "Yeah we're going to give you this red streak and the rest shoe polish black. Like a hoodrat. I saw that word on TEEVEE." Sam Waverly drags his tiny computer device thing up into view so he can look at files Lee provides. "Go.. away.." he gasps out at Rhiannon and Alice. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance pouts. "But /my/ hair is black Alice, that's MY thing!" She looks down at Sam and waves her hair at him. "Don't go messing with my thing, that is mean. You wouldn't like it if I messed with your thing!" She takes out her jar of hair dye, which is neon pink, and tries to pour it on Sam's head Raindance succeeds in grasping Sam Waverly, throwing him off-balance. Andi Lassiter wakes up from a less than restful nap in the little alcove set on the back corner of a counter in the repair bay. She's not readily visible yet, though, as the little alcove was created by propping a few pieces of scrap armor together like walls. She emerges from her little alcove still looking tired...and grouchy. Human voices don't normally carry very far in this cavernous room, but Andi's got surprisingly good hearing. She flags down an Autobot gumby to carry over toward everyone else, and she's already wearing a frown, having spotted Rhiannon pestering Sam. "WHAT do you think you're doing?" Uh oh, CRANKY Mommy Voice. Lee Zipperman's little boy face turns into as stern a look as little Lee can mange. "Hey! I may bel ittle, but me is still a doctor and THIS be still a repair bay. You gots to behave!" He says, trying to shove Raindance away. "He is trying to HELP, stop being so childish!" Joe Bumble sighs as he watches her. "Raindance, please." He says softly and when he hears Andi he looks to her and looks a bit shocked. "Um...She did it." He says, pointing to Raindance. Sam Waverly doesn't really protest too much otherwise, since he can't move all that well. Alice Wyatt thinks about this for a second. "But my thing is being prettier than... Okay fine keep your black hair. I'm going to put glitter on my face." Alice Wyatt smiles at Andi, suddenly producing a wet facecloth, allready shining with glittery glitter. "Putting glitter on your face!" she exclaims with an earpiercing shriek of happiness and charging! Moonracer succeeds in grasping Andi Lassiter, throwing her off-balance. Powell Glyde drools all over his shirt/gag, pissy at the fact that no one has offered to untie him or anything, yet. He growls and tries to head-butt Raindance in the back, because she's being annoying. Powerglide succeeds in grasping Rhiannon Slim-Dhance, throwing her off-balance. Sam Waverly tries to ignore, well, everyone. Sam Waverly fails, of course, but tries anyway. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance is hit by Powerglide, her jar of hairdye flying into the air, and heading directly towards Powerglide's head! "No!" she shrieks! "That stuff is perminant and never comes out! I tried it on Eject! It didn't come out of his hair, and he's not even been humanized!" Raindance succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. Joe notices Powerglide and tries to untie the poor human. "Can someone please take Moonracer and Raindance in a room somewhere and lock them up?" He asks, pulling the gag off of Powerglide at last. Andi Lassiter gets set down next to all of the activity and storms over to them. "YOU." She indicates Alice. "BACK OFF. YOU." She indicates Rhiannon. "Quit being a brat. YOU." She looks at Powerglide, but he's already being helped by Bumblebee. So her attention goes back to the two brat females. "You WILL BOTH behave in a manner befitting an Autobot or I WILL have you BOTH thrown in the brig. Do I make myself clear?" Powell Glyde now has neon pink hair thanks to Raindance running around with opened jars of hair chemicals and throwing them all over the place. It's an improvement, really. The second Bumblebee frees his mouth, he begins to scream at Raindance, "You crazy bitch, what's wrong with you!? What is that stuff?! What did you do!? I'm going to punch you in the uterus!" Andi Lassiter says, "POWERGLIDE! SHUT IT!" Sam Waverly lies there quietly, peering at the screen on his PDA. "Guys, guys calm down!" Joe Bumble says as he just tries to move between everyone. "Look if it will help make people better, I will go order something for Moonracer, Powerglide and Raindance, IF they go to a room that isnt this one." He says, then looks to Sam. "Decepticon or not, you atleast deserve some peace to recover." Powell Glyde shakes his head violently, droplets of pink splattering all over the place, "NO, YOU SHUT IT!" He looks at Soundwave and frowns, "You're still alive!?" One of the medic gumbies gently reaches past Joe to scoop Powell up in his hand and get him over to one of the decontamination showers to clean off that nasty pink goop...and maybe the rest of the man, too. Let's hope they've preheated the water. Sam Waverly coughs, eyes flicking to Powell. "Yes.. tragic failure.." Another medic gumby reaches after the first with a blanket-sized cloth to wipe up the pink spill. Alice Wyatt makes a pouty face, but immediately owls it down THREE whole notches. She waves the glitter soaked cloth limply. "Glitter???????" she whines. Andi Lassiter glares at Alice darkly. "Do you WANT to die in that human form?" Powell Glyde kicks and flails as he's dragged off to a shower, "No! Stop! I'm not done with him yet! I need to BEAT his face in!" He almost dies of hypothermia in the shower which he is unceremoniously dumped in, and his hair is ridded of the excess pink. Unfortunately for him, the damage was already done. At least the medic gumby is considerate enough to offer soap and a dry towel. "Moonracer, we are trying to figure out how to get our bodies back." Joe Bumble says to the girl, trying to comfort her. "Once we are not in a dangerous situation, I promise I will play with your glitter with you." He says to the girl. Powell Glyde is clean for the first time since becoming human. Maybe someone will go on a date with him now as opposed to just screaming at him. He smacks the gumby in the face with the towel, "Perv!" During this exchange, Sam manages to form in his mind at least a couple dozen more reasons why the Bots all deserve to die. Alice Wyatt glares back at Andi. "Not particularly, but I suppose I could take you up on that death wish if you really hate glitter so much." She retorts challengingly. And then she wipes the glitter on her own face, it looks like a vampire did it to herself in the mirror, and drops the rag. She puts her hands on her hips and leans forewards emitting a low throaty growl. Joe Bumble however, manages to think of another dozen reasons why he should make Soundwave suffer, however keeps it to himself. "Moonracer." He says, catching the Rag. He then throws it right at her mouth the next time she spoke. Bumblebee succeeds in grasping Alice Wyatt, throwing it off-balance. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance falls to the ground at Andi's words, sitting down wrapping her legs around her knees as she looks like she's about to cry. "I never had a mommy!" she exclaims. "I think thats why I grew up like I did, hanging about with loose women" - she points at Moonracer - "and hobos" - she points at Powerglide Alice Wyatt catches it in the face, because she isn't speaking, she's busy making unbroken eye contact with Ms. Lasseter. The extra glitter just makes her even more beautiful in a 12 year old schoolgirl kind of way but she just continues to stare. Andi Lassiter says, "Just so long as you stop pestering other people with it, you can play with all the glitter you want." She's too grouchy to try and mollify Rhiannon, so instead steps over toward Sam. "What do you have so far?" Powell Glyde throws his dirty-ass clothes back on and tries to hide his hideous hair under the towel, which is wrapped like a turban. "Shut up, Raindance, you're being stupid. You're the way you are because you were built with a mental deficiency." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance makes little grabbing motions towards the glitter rag as she sits on the floor. "And Blaster tried to be a good dad, he tried so hard, but he was always too busy, either at work or illegally downloading music!" She sniffles. "And he never liked me for me... he just wanted me to shoot Soundwave in the face all the time..." The medic gumby stops Powerglide with one hand, the other holding a clean set of clothes, probably swiped from the EDC uniform storage lockers in the human lounge. Powell Glyde growls and walks back into the shower with his new clothes in tow. When he comes out, he's wearing an EDC uniform with no name or fancy symbols on it; it kinda sucks. "Like I was saying, Raindance, you're mentally retarded." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance shakily gets to her feet, and still sniffling, walks to the door. "Well... I guess you're right Powerglide..." she says, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I... I guess I am useless and stupid" :( Andi Lassiter sighs. "Raindance, come back here, please." Sam Waverly coughs out, "All useless, most stupid. Get over it." Pokes at his PDA. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance slowly turns and trumps back to Andi, head bowed low Alice Wyatt cries a bit, Which ruins the glitter and also makes her tarantula-eyed mascara run until she looks like that comic book chick, Dawn. Powell Glyde is fighting the urge to punch the both of them in the face for being women. Andi Lassiter puts an arm around Rhiannon. "Raindance, you aren't useless. It's just not a good time to be playing games and having fun like you're used to. Give us a chance to figure out how to keep everyone from dying in these human forms, and then I'll take both of you to the mall for new outfits and makeovers. Okay?" Joe Bumble doesnt fight back the urge to punch Powell Glyde, however being small makes his punch aim low, most unfortunatly aiming to the groin. Bumblebee succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. Joe Bumble says, "Powerglide, just go and try to find Foxfire and everyone else, get them here." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance pushes her head into Andi's busom as she wraps her arms round her. "Mommy" Powell Glyde yelps as he's punched in the pills for about the fourth time now. He stoops over and clutches his groin for dear life as he stumbles around for a few moments, breathing heavily. "Oh..my...guuuh.....You...ass..hole.." he manages to squeeze out. He's probably sterile now. Alice Wyatt perks up, "MAKEOVERS!?" She has thick black smudges running under both eyes now. She looks like she needs a hug too. But then she sees Powell and she rescinds needing a hug until anyone but he is looking at her again. Lee Zipperman peers over Sam Waverly's shoulder, after checking to make sure his IV is working properly. "Me, Lee-zard also got some other info from visiting the ship. Like how the aliens detected old Earth radio transmissions and followed them here, and wanted to takeo ver the world... and scans of the machinery that was used to do the actual neural pattern transfer process." Andi Lassiter rubs Rhiannon's back reassuringly. Better to not burst the poor confused cassettebot's bubble right this moment. And she hopes that Alice will accept her explanation as well, even if she's not hugging her as well. "Um, Joe, I don't think that was entirely necessary. Powell Glyde takes a few more breaths before straightening himself out, "Uuuughhh...Goddamn.." He turns his head to give Bumblebee the angriest glare he can muster. Ohh, once they're alone, he is going to fxck his shit up. Even if he was his friend, he's not going to let him get away with that. "Foxfire can find his own way here, I ain't no errand boy." "I dont think you understand that now that am pelvic height, I can do alot more damage then that Powerglide. So Get to it." Joe Bumble says and looks to Andi Lassiter. "So far, no one is listening to reason." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance sniffles, sobbing as she blows her nose on Andi's shoulder. "T-t-thanks!" she mumbles as she looks at Andi with tear-streaked eyes, and then at Alice and Powerglide. "Powell..." she starts. "I... I realise I've been really mean to you." She looks down, shyly. "I - I'm sorry" Alice Wyatt seems okay with it. Sam Waverly, meanwhile, gets the crap beaten out of him and only gets more work to do. Powell Glyde grits his teeth at Bumblebee's sympathetic response. Jerk. "I'll get him later, geez. He's probably throwing up right now or something," he says with absolutely no empathy. As for what Raindance said, well, he just stares at her with the most befuddled of expressions. She was pulling his leg right? "Uh...what?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance's eyes quiver as she slowly and nervously steps towards Powell, holding out a hand. "I... I've been a real jerk Powell, and I only just realised!" She wipes the tears from her face. "How can you ever forgive me?" The medic gumbies pick up their pace for a bit as the human doctors sent here by the EDC appear to be changing duty shifts. Some are leaving, new ones arriving. Powell Glyde feels something odd stir within him. A weird feeling he wasn't exactly comfortable with. "Uh.." He just stares at her outstretched hand for a minute or so, afraid that she was going to punch him or something. "Ahh, don't worry about it," he huffs, grabbing her hand with his. Alice Wyatt coughs, "By powerbombing her!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance softly takes Powell's hand, and looks at him with large, twinkling eyes, a soft smile on her face as she blushes red. And then suddenly with a HUGE CRASH, she lunges at him, aiming to knee him in the groin and topple a nearby vending machine full of really heavy transformer snacks made from lead onto him. "OH I WON'T!" she shouts, using her grip on his hand to keep him locked down Raindance succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. Alice Wyatt claps delighted. "AWESOME!" Powell Glyde was so totally into this whole thing, which was evidenced by his goofy smile and the fact he was starting to lean towards her a bit. Of course, any fantasy he had in his mind was RAPED and DESTROYED when she kneed him cruelly in the crotch and threw him into a vending machine which housed a multitude of things that needed to be recalled for safety reasons. "Agh! You bitch!" was all he said before he was almost crushed to death/ Rhiannon Slim-Dhance leans down to hiss at Powerglide. "I know you totally tried to feel me up the other day!" Then she puts a dollar into the machine and chooses a random snack, the corkscrew dispensing mechanism of the shattered machine turning, turning towards Powerglide's soft body Raindance succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. Joe Bumble moves to Raindance and tries to tackle her away, so Powerglide can get away. "Raindance, you will stop beating up on Powerglide and everyone else or I swear we will keep you in the brig!" Bumblebee succeeds in grasping Rhiannon Slim-Dhance, throwing her off-balance. Powell Glyde sneers at Raindance, "What!? When!? Why would I do something like THAT!? What have you been smokin', you crazy bitch!?" The corkscrew begins to poke him in the back, and not in the 'haha, oh you~' way, but in a 'oh God why!?' way. That stupid machine never worked, why was it taking money now? He scurries to his feet, a piece of his shirt left behind on the machine, once Bumblbee proves he's half decent and saves him. "THIS DOESN'T MEAN I FORGIVE YOU, BEE!" Andi Lassiter sighs as Rhiannon's apparent attempt at being nice was a ploy, and Mommy Voice comes right back. "CHILDREN!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance is knocked to the ground by Bumblebee, starting to sob again. "Oh Bee...!" she cries, giving a hug to the minibot. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me... I was just so.. so ... angry..." Sam Waverly coughs out, "Mental insta..bility .. becoming evident.." "Andi, what if instead of physically breaking down, these people are mentally breaking down?" Joe Bumble asks, watching the human and beginning to go to her. Powell Glyde runs a hand through his fabulous pink hair, "What!? Don't listen to her, Bee! She's just going to kick you in the balls!" He pauses for a moment. Bee kinda deserves it. "I mean, kiss her!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance looks all sad and pathetic as she takes to her feet, sobbing again. "I didn't mean it!" she moans, opening her arms to Powerglide. "Powell, please, can we be friends like we were in the old days?" Andi Lassiter sighs. "It's certainly possible, Joe. Though you.." she turns to glare at Powerglide and Rhiannon, "DON'T START BEHAVING, I will have you BOTH thrown into the brig!" Raindance, you can't REALLY believe he'd fall for that AGAIN. Powell Glyde totally does. "H-hey..don't be like that." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance steps towards Powell, arms out wide, bottom lip wobbling. "Please Powell, just one h-hug, it will make it all b-better!" "Perhaps it will be wise to lock them up. If they go into another fit like that around someone is injured, they will kill them." Joe Bumble says to Andi. Andi Lassiter rubs her forehead with one hand and turns her back on the insane asylum, to see how Sam's faring with the data Lee shared. Powell Glyde has that stupid, horny grin on his face again, "Heheh, ahh, okay." He goes in for the hug. He's going to regret it ): Sam Waverly is -trying- to -read- here. So he's not faring well, what with all the yelling and fighting. He looks tired, and closes his eyes to rest them from time to time. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance holds Powell hide and rests her head on his shoulder, rocking back and forth slowly. "T-thanks Powell!" she says softly Alice Wyatt whistles jeeringly. She looks pretty bored all of a sudden. Maybe it's because she has smudges under her eyes like she should be chewing Red Indian tobacco and play ball. Andi Lassiter looks at Joe again. "Or at least the human lounge. Just somewhere else." A couple of medic gumbies are close by and quite ready to help cart people around. There's not much else for them to do,what with most every Autobot that normally gets beat to a pulp currently walking around as "skin jobs". Powell Glyde gulps, his face turning redder by the second. "Uh, ah, well, hehheh.." he stammers ever so intelligently, his arms coming to wrap around her waist. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance lifts her head up, and as she keeps holding on to Powell, whispers. "Powell... if it would make it up to you... do you want to come back to my room with me?" Of course, at the same time she says this, she uses the opportunity of the hug to drop an open vial of flesh-eating bacteria down Powell's back. What IS he to do? Joe bumble moved once again to tackle at Raindance before she pours the vial. "Thats it, lock her up now!" He yells as he runs to her. Bumblebee succeeds in grasping Rhiannon Slim-Dhance, throwing her off-balance. Powell Glyde was burning up at that point, "W-what? Uh, uhm, hurf, derf, guh.." He has no clue how to respond to that! Well..she hasn't hit him yet, maybe she's sincere? Powell Glyde then yelps as she's torn away from him ): Andi Lassiter startles and looks back. "That does it." She looks at the gumby medics. "Please take Raindance to the brig. And have her scanned for ANY other foreign substances, and have them taken away fromher." Since she was knocked away before she could do anything, Powerglide is none the wiser, and so Rhiannon is able to palm the vial. "But its just itching powder!" she wails, holding up the vial of itching powder. "Why do people keep attacking me?" Alice Wyatt pouts, "Is she allowed to have conjugal visits in the brig?" "I saw that vial, it wasnt that." Joe Bumble as he keeps her hands behind her back. "Lets go." He says as he waits for the gumbies to take her away. "Probably should keep the other woman with her also." Powell Glyde just stands there with his mouth hanging open. Why does the only girl who ever hangs around him always wants to torture him? "No way! I have to beat her up before you do anything!" Andi Lassiter looks at Alice. "Sorry, no." The gumby picks Rhiannon whether she wants him to or not, as Andi answers Joe. "She's not doing anything wrong, so I don't see why she needs to go to the brig. But you, Powerglide, had better be on your best behavior, or you'll end up back in the brig faster than you can count to twenty." "NO!" cries Rhiannon! "Not the brig, anything but the brig mommy Andi Prime!" She struggles against the gumby, who being emitted is pretty weak and his arm snaps off. "Please!" she begs. "I'll do anything! I'll be good, I'll even clean my room and not sneak out at night!" Sam Waverly coughs, trying to laugh. "Heh," cough cough grimace. "Reminds of home." Alice Wyatt crosses her arms and makes a decidedly unhappy frownie face. Powell Glyde pops his knuckles, which is actually more painful than badass. "Stay still, Raindance, I'm going to knock all your teeth out!" Grimlock thunders into the medical bay- no doubt upsetting all sorts of delicate instruments and the like that've been left laying around. "...Hr." he says, looking over the sorry collection of humans present. "You still here?" Joe Bumble moves to the edge of the table and looks to Grimlock. "Grimlock, it's me Bumblebee. I found other autbots bodies. I need your help." Grimlock pauses, and PEERS at Bumblebee, leaning in close so that his head & shoulders fills up Bee's full field of vision. "Hrh. You find bodies? Where they?" he pauses, and then brings up a massive finger to give bee a none-too-gentle *POKE* "And why you so small?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance starts to sneak away as people ignore her. She motions to Powerglide Powell Glyde looks over at Grimlock and Bumblebee, then to Raindance. He totally follows her. The gumby medic spots Rhiannon again and reaches to scoop her up in his hands to take to the brig. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance is scooped up by the medic. "Mr medic!" she coos. "Mr Sam Waverly is really ill, if you do not treat him he will die. Also he is giving out free energon snacks!" Sam Waverly has, in fact, never given the name 'Waverly' to anyone. :D The gumby medic looks at Rhiannon, then at Sam in concern. "One of the human doctors will see to him then. I am not programmed for human medicine." And he starts toward the door, carrying the humanized cassettebot with him. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance grabs onto the doorframe with her hands and feet, trying to keep herself in the room. "I was fitted up!" she squeaks! "Powerglide tell them they're making a mistake, I'm too young and pretty to rot in jail!" Joe Bumble gets pocked and acks. "Me and jetfire were trying to activate tracking thing on the computer and somehow activated human changer thing. We were turned human but we learned where exactly in subspace our bodies are." Powell Glyde points a finger at the medic, "She's too young and pretty to rot in jail! Also, you should really clean up the mess we made of the vending machine." Alice Wyatt says, "Yeah she was totally framed. Powell did it. I was there." Another medic gumby steps over to work on the vending machine while Rhiannon's captor gently pulls her away from the doorframe she's trying to hold on to. Powell Glyde says, "Hey! Gumby medic! I'll give you five bucks if you go away!" Grimlock hmmms. "Bodies in...sub space? Can we get?" he asks. "We need robot bodies back! Me Grimlock tired of squishies." As if to prove his point, he PEERS at Rhiannon & Powell. "What wrong with you?" The gumby will accept Powerglide's $5, and goes away, taking Rhiannon to the brig. Powell Glyde says, "Argh! No! Not like that!" Powell Glyde flails, "I mean to let her down and go away! You knew what I meant, you jerk! "Their minds are broken. They are being locked up so they dont hurt anyone." Joe Bumble says and nods. "Yes your right Grimlock. Lee-Zard says we can probably get them but we will need some help from the Decepticons. They are willing to work with-" He says before screeching on his radio is heard. "Oh no...Grimlock, we got to help them, your the only hope they have!" Grimlock peers. "...Who am me Grimlock need helping?" He stands a bit, and looks down at Powell again, frowning- or he would frown, if he had a mouth. "And how me know you Bumblebee am not head-brokened?" Sam Waverly eventually gets tired of looking at his screen and passes out again. The moment the gumby steps outside with Rhiannon, it becomes ill with the 'screwdriver in the face' disease. Then there is a pitterpatter of tiny escaping feet "Your right. But I got to help those people. Please Grimlock will you help me?" He asks, watching the autobot. "And you will get to crush decepticons if you help." Andi Lassiter frowns as Powerglide STILL won't be quiet...but it's moot now anyway. Looks like Sam's unconscious again. Bumblebee says, "If anyone finds Raindance, lock her in the brig." Quickswitch says, "What's she done?" Powerglide says, "Don't be such a jerk, Bumblebee." Bumblebee says, "Stabbed a medic gumby in the face, kneed Powerglide in the groin, threw him into a vending machine and tried to pour some bad chemicals down Powerglide's back. Her mind is breaking down, perhaps a reaction to the aliens trying to kill off these bodies." Quickswitch says, "It's about ti--oh no..." Raindance says, "No I didn't, tell him Powerglide!" Powerglide says, "No, she's always like that." Powerglide says, "Also, Bee, you PUNCHED ME IN THE BALLS" Raindance says, "You sterilised him!" Powerglide says, "I will need to make sure I can still feel down there." Quickswitch says, "Why?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say nobody should feel yourself." Powerglide says, "Because it's an enjoyable hobby, Quicks." Quickswitch says, "What's it for?" Powerglide says, "Also, because they do it a lot on t.v, and I'm a very impressionable person." Powerglide says, "Uh, I don't know, really."